Kagome as an Arrancar
by InuDaiyokaiDemoness
Summary: Kagome thought things couldn't get any worse after she watched everyone she loved get killed and the jewel sent her into a strange future. She becomes an Arrancar and is an enemy of the soul reapers but all she wants to do is help them. Will they trust her or will Aizen recruit her and force her to fight her friends to the death?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first bleach crossover so please be nice to me. If you have constructive criticism please feel free but if it's something mean to say don't say anything at all. Thank you:)**

Five. Five days is the last time I saw my love. I watched him get killed and he looked at me with such sad eyes. The golden amber gaze seemed to say 'Live your life, move on'. I looked at the one who murdered him. The one person that had killed my son, love, sister, brother, and even the lecherous monk. He looked at me with joy as I started to cry and all he did was laugh, laugh at my pain and suffering. I killed him, avenged my friends deaths and got back the jewel that caused us all to meet. When I picked up the jewel it sent me to an alternate universe but the shikon no tama still played a part in history, I ended up a town called karakura town. The reiatsu in this town is almost suffocating and it fluctuates almost everyday. I started going to karakura high and four kids in my class have very strange reiatsu and they disappeared during class sometimes.

" please tell us about the Shikon miko and her adventure" The teacher said  
"The Shikon miko... She traveled all over japan collecting jewel shards with a kitsune kit, a hanyou, a demon slayer, and a monk. She drew the attention of the demon wolf prince and he soon became an ally. She and the hanyous brother fell in love and when they had to fight the evil demon that wanted to rule japan she saw her love and all of her friends be killed and she ended up killing the evil demon. She disappeared soon after." I finished and the teacher thanked me.

The class was let out and I was approached by the girl with the strange reiatsu. I looked up at her with a blank expression

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia. How do you know so much about the Shikon miko?"

"I was raised on a shrine and my grandpa told me all about it" I said monotone and walked away.

I went up to the roof and sat in a criss cross position and started to meditate. I emerged into a clearing with the goshinboku and the bone eaters well. I looked around spotted two people that looked like total opposites. One had long blond hair and sparkling emerald eyes, She had pure white angel wings. The other had longish jet black hair, his eyes were an almost black color and he had Black angel wings. When they spotted me the girl smiled and walked over to me with grace.

"Hello I'm ******" She said

"What?" I say and she sighed

"Alright, you need to pick the box that has our soul ribbons in it." She pushed me towards four boxes

"How am I supposed to know which one to choose?" I questioned looking at the identical boxes

"You'll know" She said reassuringly

I looked at all four boxes and reached in the one on the far left and pulled out a white and black ribbon. I looked at them and held up the ribbon. The girl smiled and the guy grunted.

"I'm Sukui, and this is Tenbatsu" She said "We are your zanpakuto. Usually a zanpakuto only has one soul but since you have the shikon no tama inside your body your zanpakuto has two souls. We will teach you how to use each of us and our attacks. To call out mine or Tenbatsus form you will need to call out 'Hanketsu Sukui' she called out an a katana with a white blade and a honey colored hilt appeared in her hand

"To call out my form say 'Hanketsu Tenbatsu'" The male said in a smooth voice and a scythe appeared in his hand.

"Alright. So you're my weapon and how am I supposed to use you if you're in my mind?" I asked

"We will be a katana strapped to your waist. No ordinary human can see it so carry it with you at all times." Sukui explained and I nodded. "Okay lets start training"

They trained me with ruthlessness. I was bleeding all over my body from wounds and they didn't let me have a break until I finally learned how to use them. When I came out of my meditative state I didn't have any scratches and I wasn't bleeding but my body ached all over. I looked at my side and sure enough there was the katana. It's hilt was black and white, I drew the blade and It was black with white swirls covering the blade. I sheathed the sword and made my way downstairs. My black hair swished behind me as I hurried down the hall to mythology and when I reached the door I opened it silently and slunk to my chair.

" , why are you late?" asked annoyed

"I'm sorry ma'am I got side tracked. It won't happen again" Kagome bowed and sat down at her seat.

"Ha ha Kagome, you got in trouble" Sukui laughed in my head

"Yeah. Thanks to you two" She countered

"Your the idiot that took so long to learn how to use us" Tenbatsu growled

"I have class stop talking to me" I yelled in my head and switched my attention to the front of the class.

I took notes and blocked out the two bickering people inside my head. When the bell went off I gathered my things and started to walk to my apartment. I was passing the park when a little boy ran into my leg. I knew he was a spirit because of the chain that was where his heart should have been. He looked terrified then I heard a screech from something that came around the corner. It had a white mask and it looked like a giant frog, it's tongue was hanging out of its mouth slightly and it was drooling.

"Your spiritual energy is very high, I'm going to enjoy devouring you!" It screeched and charged at me

I pushed the little boy out of the way and drew my sword. I ran away from the street and into the park so I could fight the thing and no one would get hurt. I lead it to a deserted part of the park and I turned to face it. I charged it and cut into its arm and it yelled out in pain

"Hanketsu, Tenbatsu" I yelled and the sword changed into a scythe that was a foot taller than I angel wings appeared on my back and so did dog ears, a tail, and my markings from the house of the moon. I jumped up and cut the beasts mask in half and it screeched one last time and disappeared.  
Third Person POV  
Kagome sliced the monsters mask in half and it let out a screech of pain and disappeared. Kagome stood there holding the scythe and turn to see the white haired boy from her class

"Who are you?" He looked at her and then the scythe and her wings

"Who are you?" She countered and his face turned annoyed

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro" He said through gritted teeth

"Oh. Taisho Kagome" Kagome said taking her mates last name

"How are you able to see me?" He asked

"I don't know but your reiatsu is extremely strong and you need to tell me what you are." Kagome demanded

"No, I do not have to tell you what I am" Hitsugaya said flatly

"If you tell me what you are then I'll tell you what I am" Kagome countered

"I'm a shinigami, I work for the soul society."

"I'm a shrine maiden" she smirked as she saw his eyebrows knit together with confusion "I just killed that yokai"

"That was a hollow. How do you know what a yokai is?" His eyes lit up with curiosity

"I grew up on a shrine, now I'm leaving" She stated and walked away leaving a stunned Hitsugaya alone in the middle of the park

Kagome sighed and her scythe turned back into its original black blade and white swirls. She made her way to her way to her apartment because she figured school was almost over anyway. She walked up the stairs to the third floor and down the hall to the fifth door on the left. She opened the door and walked into her living room and kitchen. She turned to the right and walked into her bedroom. She was almost to her bed when a very strong reiatsu stopped her in mid-step and she turned around and ran back outside. She ran towards the spike in energy when it flared even more and it made her step falter. The smell of blood filled the air.  
The power coming from the area was unbelievable and she pushed herself onward towards it. The onyx haired girl peeked from around a building and saw a man wearing the same clothes as Hitsugaya fighting several 'Hollows', as he called them. Kagome saw the man fight them and destroy them all but after the last one died he fell on the ground holding his stomach. The miko ran out to the injured man and when she got close enough she saw the extremely deep wound in his stomach, pouring blood.

"Are you alright?!" Kagome exclaimed and he looked up at her

"You can see me?" He asked coughing up blood

"Yes! Now lay down. I'm going to heal you but you need to hold still" Kagome pushed the man with the strange hair pieces onto the ground and focused her miko powers into her hands and held them over the wound. She healed it as much as she could and stopped the bleeding

"Why are you helping me?" He questioned with his face void of emotion

"Because you would have died if I didn't. I'm Higurashi Kagome and you?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya" The tall man said and Kagome helped him to his feet

The miko supported Kuchiki and led him back to her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the delay. I had a big project due in science and I had to get that done. I want some reviews people! Please and thank You. Tell me how I'm doing and if I should continue**

The miko supported Kuchiki and led him back to her apartment. She laid him down on her bed and started to take off his shirt so she could reach the wound.

"What are you doing" He stopped her

"I have to clean the wound and your shirt is in the way" She explained and continued her task at hand. She waved her hand infront of his faced and whispered sleep. He fell back onto the pillow silently.

Kagome cleaned the wound and stitched it. She wrapped his stomach and let him sleep for now. The miko was exhausted and fell asleep on the couch. When she awoke her limbs were stiff from sleeping on the small couch and she slowly sat up. The onyx haired girl went to her door and checked on the man she helped yesterday. He was asleep and she walked back out into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the butter, she closed it and put toast in the toaster and waited for the 'ding'. When the ding went off she pulled out the toast, covered it in butter and ate it. After she finished her breakfast she sat on the couch and turned on the T.V., watching nothing in particular she waited for the strangely dressed man to wake up so she can check his wounds.

A couple hours later Kagome was dozing off when the man walked out and scared her, causing her to jump to the other end of the couch.

"Jesus Christ" She squeaked and he raised an amused eyebrow

"Did I scare you?" He questioned

"Yes! Don't be so silent." She said " Why are you out of bed?" She changed the subject and ushered him back into her bedroom

The miko made him sit on the edge of the bed and she unwrapped his bandages. She checked his stitching and then re-wrapped his stomach with clean bandages. Kagome made him lay back down and she ran out to get him some painkillers. When she came back in he was sitting up again and she sighed.

"Please lay back down. You'll rip your stitches if you move around too much." She said "Take these and it will numb the pain"

"I'm not in" He was cut off by the miko

"You might not show it but I can tell you're in pain" Kagome said and he took the pills with a little hesitation

Kagome made him lay back down and told him if he got up she would kick his ass. He was a little surprised by her words and it took all his willpower to not punish her for being disrespectful. He was royalty after all but she wasn't from soul society so she wouldn't know that. He laid down and ten minutes later she came in with ramen. Byakuya looked over at her and she smiled

"Thought you might be hungry, so I made some ramen Lord Kuchiki" She smirked at the shock in his eyes

"Who are you? How do you know I'm royalty" He questioned with hostility apparent in his voice

"Higurashi Kagome. I looked into your memories, Your a captain in the soul society and Rukia is you adopted sister. I'm very sorry for your loss, she was beautiful" Kagome finished and shoved the steaming ramen into the now sitting up Byakuya

"How can you look into my memories?" He asked while looking at the ramen with distaste

"Eat the food, and my zanpakuto taught me how." She said slurping up some noodles

"You have a zanpakuto? How?" He started to question her

"Don't know" She shrugged and ate more of her ramen "My ma..Husband died trying to protect me." She said changing the subject and remembering the stoic inu daiyoukai.

"Sorry to hear that." He said monotone, trying the noodles and surprisingly liking them

"Well you should be able to start walking around tomorrow. I need to go to school tomorrow so please take it easy" Kagome ordered and finished her ramen.

Kuchiki handed her his finished ramen and she left as he laid back down. She left and checked the clock and it said 3:30,she washed the dishes. She cleaned the small apartment and that only took an hour. She then got out her homework. She did all of the other subjects first and then it came down to her and her worst enemy, math. Kagome glared at her calculus. She spent an hour trying to solve the eight questions. She solved seven and the last one she couldn't figure it out, kagome growled and went to make some tea for herself and when she returned she almost dropped her tea

"What the hell!" She yelled as she saw Byakuya looking at her homework

"Did I startle you?" He raised a brow and his eyes danced with mirth

"Yes! Again. Don't be so silent" She yelled and took a sip of her tea. "Want some?"

"Hn." He said and she got him a cup.

He took it and he was surprised she actually knew he wanted a glass. He never took his eyes off her homework as she handed him the cup. He spotted a couple errors and pointed them out to her. They spent the next hour working on her homework and Kagome finally got it right. When they finished it was 10:23. Kagome yawned

"Thanks Kuchiki" Kagome smiled at him

"Hn" he said and watched her lay down on the small couch.

Kagome fell asleep quickly and Kuchiki stayed up and pondered why she would help a complete stranger and why she had a zanpakuto.  
-

The next morning Kagome woke with the sun as it came up. She snuck into her room and grabbed her uniform. She poked Byakuya and his eyes flew open and he growled at her.

"I need to check your wound" She said and he sat up.

She checked his stitching and re-wrapped his bandages. She gave him the okay to move around and take it easy today. She got ready for school and brushed her teeth and made sure the concealment spell was on that hid her markings that marked her lady of the west. She left Byakuya and walked to school.

The school day went by like any other day and Kagome kept a wary eye on Hitsugaya but he didn't seem to pay her any mind. Kagome was walking down the stairs when someone pushed her and she started to fall. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and then pulled her into them, they let her go seconds later and she turned to face who caught her. She saw it was the red haired boy from her class

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes thank you" Kagome smiled and he walked away

Kagome grabbed her bag and started to walk home. She decided she would explore the town a little bit so she wandered to the outskirts of town and she saw a store. She walked in and saw a little boy and girl sweeping.

"Hello" The little girl said

"Hello" Kagome smiled at her

"Hello there, I'm Urahara Kisuke and you are" A tall man said walking toward her

"I'm Higurashi Kagome" She bowed

"The Higurashi Kagome, The shikon miko, The lady of the west?" He asked curious

"Umm...No" She lied and he just nodded

"Come with me, You are a shinigami right?" Urahara asked and Kagome shook her head "We'll just have to fix that" he split her soul from her body.

"What did you do?" Kagome screeched as she watched her own body fall to the floor. A man cut the chain that was linking her body to her soul. "That hurt!" She growled

Urahara led Kagome into an underground training ground and threw her into the same hole that Ichigo used to change into a visard. Kagome was down there for hours as she slowly watched her chain eat away at itself. Kagome felt the sacred jewel pulse in her side and she started to scream out in pain. A dog collar with a crescent moon appeared around her neck, it was made of bone. A hole where the shikon no tama was embedded in her side appeared and a dog mask with the crescent moon in the middle of its forehead appeared on her face. Power was coming off of her in waves and everyone standing around the hole jumped back. Kagome jumped out of the hole and looked straight at Urahara

"A-An arrancar" He stuttered shocked and then regained himself


End file.
